Sands Of Emotion
by CanIBeWhatImNot
Summary: I, Gaara No Sabaku, Will forever love only myself and my Shukaku, I will never kneel before anyone, I will never die, and I wont Fail. My life is for Shukaku. I, as his host, will do his bidding without question. Or so, I thought. GaaraXOC A Gaara love Story. My First Story so R&R Please. Rated M For a reason, Lemons may be added later on.
1. Prolog

Pro-log

The hot summer heat. The desert, and very little water. The makings of hell to some, but not the red head that aimlessly walked it. He had forced himself to live in it, alone, and he never complained. He never stopped, and he never talked to anyone. He was a monster. Instantly cursed to never be good or holy. One that would never be loved, or protected by any human. He was simply a tool. One that was only used by Shukaku. The demon that protected him since he was born. Shukaku was the one-tailed demon spirit. He loved to kill, and he had turned the red head into more then just a killing machine. When he was born, his father had planned on him being the villages hidden weapon. Used to destroy all that opposed the village. After many unintended killings though, his father had decided to have him assassinated. He had his uncle sent to kill him. He was only a young child, and not knowing what to do, he let the demon take over. His uncle was slaughtered. As soon as he saw the corpse, he left. He ran and ran. And once he was at the gate he killed the two guards and ran out. And since then, he had never looked back.

I, Gaara No Sabuka, will never bow, will never fall, and will never die. I will never let my feelings go. All my hate, all my desires, they will stay locked in me, and when Shukaku says, I will kill. I wont regret anything. For he is they only one that has loved me. He is the only one that has protected me. I would almost say I love him, and i owe him much more then my life. I owe him every drop of blood i spill. I will walk this land with him. Till He tells me my life as his host is over. Then and only then will my role be fulfilled.

* * *

Gaara's Pov.

"Shukaku, we're here. The sand village is just ahead. I'm planning to walk right in." My voice made its way out in its normal monotone. And the sounds of everyday life ran on in the village. The sounds of happy wives, and hard working men, along with the cheerful sound of children playing. My head drummed as his voice replied. **'Then kill them. Make me proud my dear Gaara, make them all disappear. Teach them the feelings you have felt your whole life.'** I grinned when he said 'dear Gaara'. It made me feel alive, to hear him speak of me in such away. No one had ever done it but him. I started walking, moving my hand to my pockets. The mounds of sand at my feet started to stir with each step. I could feel him push his power into my blood. His power slowly making me excited. "Oh how the sounds will just be... amazing. The corpses all bloody and crippled laying at my feet as I kill them all." I took one last step as I entered the village. It was small, maybe around a hundred or so people. The gate guards tried to stop me.

"Hey man, you cant just walk in! Why are you here?" The white haired guard shot at me. Then his partner gave me some kind of evil look. So appealing. Her tall slim body supported small breast, one that were hardly play size in my opinion.

"I guess you to will be the first." I moved the sand around them quickly and crushed them. The sounds of strained screams and bone crushing rang through out the village. With in seconds the whole village was looking at me. The kids had stopped, and all the adults dropped what they were doing and looked at me. I took their pause as a sign of forfeit. The sand shot out. Taking them all. With out my control they all were crushed. Blood splattering the walls and sand roads. Panic set in and the ones that were not targeted first ran. Closing doors and hiding. I let out my laughter, as sand flooded the whole town. Flowing over the wooden walls, and into every house. **'Gaara, having fun I see. But watch out.'** Right as his words entered my mind shuriken flew at me from behind. The sound of the wind gave it off, and the sand came up as a wall and caught them all in mid flight. I spun around to look at them. Six ninja, all wearing the Sunagakure head band. Turning on me? The kazekage's son? "Fuck you! You fucking dare to attack me!" Sand shot at them hitting two in the gut sending them flying in half. Blood shot onto the ninja next to them. A blond ninja with a small sword charged me. Her tan skin made her kinda cute. My sand came up and caught her arms, and with a twist of my hand they snapped. I was so focused on her, the other three saw a chance and came at me. Making similar hand signs they came at me with full force. My sand came up around me in a shell that lifted me off the ground. Some kind of wind hits its hard shell and sounds of denial ran throughout the small battle field. I thought of my next move, and after a few hand signs my third eye came out. Making its way out on to the battle field. I could see them all. Rushing to blondes aid. While who I assumed the leader looked at me. His eyes glared at me. Sending pleasure that forced its way throughout my body.

"Gaara! Just give up your out numbered!" The assumed leader yelled at me. Pulling his knife out he begin to charge.

My laughter was so noticeable all of them stopped. And my command was spoken, "Giant sand coffin!" Sand flooded them all. Taking them up and swallowing them. "Giant sand burial!" A forceful push down sent them in to the depths of the sand ocean. "Never rest in peace." The sand fell around me. As I fell to the ground. Landing on both feet I looked around at the destruction. A few were left crawling blood rushed out from gashes and small cuts. They would all die soon, no one will make it out of this. No one ever did.** 'Gaara, dear i'm going back to sleep. Clean this damn mess up.'** His voice came again, speaking his rule. "For you Shukaku, anything." I looked around at the destruction.

Amazing. The sand had leveled the whole village. Completely flat. Wood chunks were scattered through the ocean, along with several corpse and limbs. It was complete devastation. Crys were notiable in the short distance, filled with pain and shock. My fishnet shirt was loose on my pale skin and I felt a slight tug. I turned on my heels fast and backhanded the figure that had pulled it. They went crashing into the sand. Blood coming out of its lip where my hand had connected. I took a close look. It was a girl, maybe fifteen. Not much younger then me. She layed on the sand, long black hair flooded around her face. Her cherry lips gleamed in the light of the sun, and her dark brown eyes looked up at me with... admiration? She didnt look terrified at all. Not even shocked. She held no noticeable facial expression, not happy, nor sad. Her pale skin held some small cuts but nothing fatal. She was in my opinion beautiful. Simply a wonder. Something i could stare at and feel for. I walked to her. And stood in front of her. A small grin coming onto my face, and then I kicked her. Right it into the gut. Her body launched forward. "Gah!" She coughed out. I laughed, lovely. I started kicking harder and faster. "Gah! Please stop it!" She begged me. There it was. The pleasure, the sight I could stand. I sent one last kick and then dragged her to her feet. My sand forming a wall behind her. I slammed her into it. Her blood running down the side of her lips.

"Let me get that for you." My tongue licked at the blood trail and she flinched. Trying to pull away. I slammed my free hand into her stomach. And watched as she coughed, and gasped for breath. "Listen bitch, no one can touch me. That includes my damn clothing." I pulled her off the wall and slammed her back into it with more force. "When i'm fucking done, your corpse will be all thats left." And there it was. The slight signs of horror spreading onto her featers. Her flawless cheekbones, and rosy cheeks, her delicate lips slightly opening, and her brown eyes closing. Her black hair hung lifelessly around her doll face. And it gave me an idea. I moved my hand from her neck and took a hold of her hair. And yanked till she strated to cry. I threw her back into the sand, and kicked her one last time. I watched as she layed down. just holding her self.

He mouth opened and she spoke, "Your kanji says love. The one above your left eye. Why would it say that?" She layed there, coughing and crying. And she had managed to choke that out. I slammed my foot into her side and laughed.

"It says love. Huh, I wouldn't have guessed. I mean, I wear it all the damn time." I kicked her. "It means, I love myself, and the one that protects me. Then again some say, it means I love what I do. The only thing I do is kill scum like all you pathetic waste of human life." I kicked her with more force and she went sliding across the surface of the sand. "Wanna see something cool?" Before I let her reply my sand rapped around her small body. And lifted her up off the ground. "I can do this thing. Where the sand compresses on its self. Anything in its grip, is literaly crushed flat. I mean completely flat. No more. It hurts like hell." I bent forward and watched as she scratched at the sand that had shakled its self around her wrist. "I'll crush a little bit of you before I kill you." My hand came up and just before i closed it- **'NO!'** My head rang. My hands shot up and gripped my scalp as I fell onto my knees. **'You damn fool! If you kill her, I leave. I never thought id say it, but that girl lives.'** His voice. It told me not to hurt her?

"Shukaku, what are you saying? My only wish is to kill for you." My head rang and pain shot into my body. 'Not this one. Leave her.' The sand fell from around her and made its way back into the ground. 'Its time to go kid.' His voice fled away. And I tried to take it all in. How could he say that.

"Don't kill her?"

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. I know, not much. But if people review, maybe ill add more. Ha-ha, no need to waste my time right? Ha-ha. So gaara, i thought id make him the way most people saw him back in season one of Naruto. He was the cruel, blood thirsty monster so many of us longed for. Haha, dont get me wrong though, he is just a red headed panda bear. The whole story he will be cruel. But it is a romance, so expect it! Anyways, Whole story is dedicated to two people, My best friend william, and my friend Vale! Both are amazing people, and im hela glad I have them. anyways R&R!

* * *

Xxx Disclaimer xxX

I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Nor the beginning plot. Though i do take credit for my created OC's, and the much different story of Gaara's future. All the original Naruto cast belongs to the Human anime god (In my opinion.) Masashi Kishimoto. I only plan on saying this once. Ha-ha. ^.^


	2. Questions, and a Knockout

So anyways, I decided to go ahead and add the second Chapter, or really the first. Ha-ha, I know not long. It was much longer when I wrote it, but I thought it would be best to cut it down and leave a tease at the end. I don't expect praise let alone a large Audience. But I still want at least one review before I move on. I know its not perfect. And every few chapters I plan on coming back and correcting all that I have missed. Ha-ha, Anyways, I hope that who ever does read it, enjoys.

* * *

Gaara's Pov.

"Don't kill her." Those three words sent my whole mind set out of order. My goal was to kill for Shukaku, not... this! What does this girl hold that would possibly be of any importance to Shukaku? He had told me to spill the blood of all that stood in my path, to destroy them, to teach them all the pain, and suffering I have been through, and now he tells me to spare some childish brat? Has the demon himself started to go senile? My eyes drifted down to her body. So fragile, like she was made of glass. Her hair was messed up from where my hand had yanked on it. Her face was pressed into the sand with features that spoke of pain. Her beautiful brown eyes had tear pools that looked like they would bust at any given momment. I sat down in the sand next to her. Glaring at her. Watching as she tried to sit up. Her helpless struggles, her failed attempts to regain composer, and her stubbornness was just to amusing. She was indeed a jewel in this ocean of sand.

"Why you? Out of everyone I have killed, Shukaku only told me to spare you. You are no where near perfect. Infact, you seem flawed. What would anyone see in you besides your looks?" I let the question float in her mind. Maybe she was just to damn dumb to reply. Maybe she was to ignorant. Who knew? I stood back up and brushed the sand off my bottom. The hot fabric of my black pants sent a tingle into my fingers. I glared at her as I advanced on her position. My foot came out and kicked her onto her back. "Are you to damn stupid to respond to me?" Venom. That was all I could use to describe my cruel question. "When I ask you a question, you reply. No waiting. I want my damn answers. You might not like it, but i hold all the power here." I jerked my head back into a tilt, and kept my eyes on her. Her delayed reply's pissing me off. My arms folded over my chest and I jammed my foot into her stomach, pushing down with just enough force to open her mouth.

"FINE!" She cried out. Her tears now running down her face. Turning her eyes pink. She pushed her self off the her back into a sitting position. My foot slid down her stomach into her lap. For some reason, unknown, she let out a slight yelp. "I don't know who Shukaku is! I came to you because I thought you were a rogue ninja!" Her voice teased me. How id love to hear it screaming for help as I crushed her piece by piece with my sand. How it would satisfy my un-controllable blood lust.

"Me? A ninja. Don't make me laugh. There isn't one village that could possibly want me, let alone one I could stand." I kicked her back into the sand. "Who are you? Some rogue looking for help? Maybe your just a street girl looking for someone to bum off of. Either way your nothing more then trash. All of you pathetic humans are the same."

She gasped for breath from the sudden impact, then after letting out a cry of pain she spoke again. In that beautiful voice. "What makes you any different from us? Your just some red headed boy! So you killed a few innocent people off. What makes you any different then a rattle snake that kill-"My foot planted its self into the side of her head. Her body went limp from the kick. How dare she! To question me? What put her in any position to do that? Her body didnt move for a momment and then she flinched. Her face was bright red from the facial abuse, and her eyes were pink from her constant crying. "Why... What did any of us do to you...?"

"What you done to me? Your alive are you not? That alone pisses me off." I noticed her face as I said it. It went dark. As if some one had just stabbed her and her life was now slipping away. More tears came. Like tiny waterfalls that ran down her light tan skin. She was indeed a marvel. How could some one, like her be of any value to my Shukaku? She was nothing more then a cute cry baby. I have never seen anyone cry as much as she has. Then again, most people don't get a chance to cry. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Shukaku is just playing with me. Why her, this sad excuse for a human. Nothing more then the trash I pick from my shoes. "They call me the Gaara of the Sand, what a name, hm? Shukaku, is my god. My meaning to live. I have destroyed hundreds. Out of all of them, he forced me to spare you, and then you say you don't know who he is? I don't know what kind of pity you deserve, but know, I fucking hate all trash like you. " I tore at her as I reached down and grabbed her collar. Yanking her face to the level of mine. Then before she could even comprehend it, I tossed her aside. "I hope, you die, Shukaku told me to leave you alone. So I will." With my last statement I walked off. As if nothing had happened. The sky beat down on us, and the air was stale. Theere was no noise, complete silence. Then her voice cut in, ruining it all-

"My name! Its Meiryô! (Meaning Clarity in English) Im just a street girl. Like you had said. I don't know who Shukaku is... But I do know you!" Her voice was strained and emotionless. "Gaara, I don't care where you plan on going, but I beg you! Take me with you." I heard her struggling to get up. And then the sound of frantic running came. The similar tug from before, my fish net shirt being pulled by her soft hands. I spun around, and like before I back handed her. Her fragile body went flying, and with a 'thud' she hit the sand.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. You mean nothing to me. Shukaku gave you a death pardon once. So did I, but there's no way in hell he will continue to show pity on you. Get away from me as fast as you can, and pray to whatever non-existent god you believe in. Pray to them, that you never are at the end of Shukaku's sand. Because next time I wont hold back." I sent her one last glare before taking off. I used the sand to pick me off the ground and carry me. Once the ruins of that shitty village was no longer in sight I stopped and questioned Shukaku. "Shukaku, explain. Why did you tell me to spare her?" I let my curiosity get the better of me. **'Boy, you'll never understand. That one girl, controls your future. Every action you plan to make, every breath you take, and every bite of energy you use, will now be in her hands. You may not see her for a while. But she will come back. The next time she does, protect her. Don't let anything happen to her. I'm no god, nor am I an Oracle, but I do know that what ever power she holds, will not only save you, it'll also be the death of the great Gaara of the Desert.' **His voice boomed into my head and as if it was never there, it vanished. Commanding me to no longer disturb my master.

Meiryô's Pov

He left. With out even taking me. He left me... to die... 'Well Mr. No good Sand man, I wont die!' My hands pressed against the sand, push with ever amount of strength I had left. Getting onto my two feet I looked around. What was once the small village of Garasu no machi (Meaning Glass Town in English) was now nothing more then the endless sea of sand. Bodies were scattered around, and the smell of death hung in the air. Blood had stained the once golden sand crimson. As far as I could tell, I was the last one alive. But why me? He was right. I was nothing more then human trash. My whole life I was in search of a meaning. A home, or at least a place I could stand to settle in. I had intended on heading to Suna, but for some reason, that no longer seemed to be a good idea. "That big baby. So he had it tough. So did I!" My voice echoed across the devastation. My whole life... I had never accomplished anything in my opinion. Yet some thing called Shukaku spared my life. What was a Shukaku? Probably some imaginary friend that red headed monster came up with. "I don't need him... I don't need anything. I started with nothing, and im fine with nothing."

"Is that so? Yeah." The voice came from behind me. I spun around and took a quick look at the unknown figure. It was some some blond haired man. He wore a black robe thing? I couldn't really tell, but it had red clouds all over it. His hair hung over one eye, and in the back I could make out a long pony tail. Befor I could even reply, my world turnt black. Right as his fist connected with my forehead.

Meiryô's Pov

The room was dark, damp, and smelly. I was on a single bed that took up half the room, and a single door was placed at the front right hand corner. There was little light coming in from the bars on the upper portion of the door, and I could hear the faint sounds of people talking right out side. One was the voice of the blond man, the other was much deeper, and I couldn't make out what they were saying. The deep voice person (As i will call him for now.) sounded angry as if, something had upset him. While the blonds voice was slightly happy. They talked for quite some time maybe an hour, before the blond came to the door. He looked in at me, and then slowly pushed the door open.

"So, sleepy heads awake? Yeah."

* * *

I want everyone that reads this to speak how they feel. Say whatever you want about it. Any kind of review, Bad or good, Helps me. I know none of its perfect, and truthfully, I don't think I want it to be. But just a simple Good job, or its horrible helps me in my writing, Next chapter will be up after one or two reviews. (Good or bad.) I hope though, you enjoy.


	3. Meeting Five Tails, Plus killing ninja

Hey guys, its me the writer. Ha-ha, anyways I don't have all that much to say, except for ENJOY!

* * *

Meiryô's Pov

* * *

"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want from me?" My voice came out in a scream, and I yanked my hands up to cover my mouth. The man just stood there and looked at me. As if I was some kind of caged animal that couldn't do anything to him. Which, I guess I was. He held all the power, and I'm sure he knew it.

"Who I am? That's not all that important. Why you are here, well you see. You meet Gaara. He holds this, monster... That My boss wants. You see, I'm apart of an organization, that wants peace. No war, or fighting, or unnecessary killing, and Gaara seems to want all of that. Doesn't he? Yeah." His mouth turned into a slight grin, one that would reassure anybody His blue eyes shined as the faint light from the outside hit them. His face was so, childish, maybe he was still young. Along with his perfect blond hair, id say he was in fact an amazing sight.

"World peace? Is that even possible? Something like that only comes in dreams. Gaara... Why is he important? I know some about the tailed beast. There are nine. Why do you call them monsters? With out them some of the strongest people alive wouldn't exist." I decided that if he was gonna be friendly I would to. No better way to make friends then to question everything they say.

"Of course its possible. If it wasn't we wouldn't be trying. Why Gaara you ask. He has the One tailed demon in him. He is a monster himself, and paired with such an evil demon... well it just makes him a threat to humanity. But enough about that. For now, you have to come with me. So come on. Yeah." He waved out the door, as he started to walk. Not knowing what to do I thought it best to follow him. I stood and noticed my shoes were gone. The cold floor gave it away almost instantly. The slight freeze gave me a uneasy feeling, and with each step it got worse.

"So ugh... Where are we?" I looked at the back of his head. It was so... blond.

"Not to be rude, but please remain quite. We are walking. Its only polite. Yeah." His voice was low. And I had to almost strain to hear him. We walked for some time. Moving down long halls, and taking sharp turns. The lighting never changed. Candles hung on the wall, and only one every few feet. So the whole place was extremely dim. We passed a few rooms, and on the door hung a name tag and some kind of sign that held information. Maybe they really were an organization. 'Maybe.'

We rounded one last corner and took a few steps to this massive metal door. The door was decorated with chains, and locks. The bars across the small window in the center of the door were rusted. And the smells of Kami only knows what. It was complete silence, and then his voice ruined it all.

"What your about to see.. It doesn't change what our purpose is. We are the Akatsuki. World peace, is our only goal. Yeah." His voice, it was the same. His reassuring, voice. One that claimed to be all for good, and yet he was apart of nothing more then a criminal organization. It took only a moment to realize, I was now a victim.

Gaara's Pov.

* * *

The sand, its lovely smell, and the outlines of the next village. Those were all that I needed, along with _My Shukaku. _This place was much different. Being on the border of Sunagakure and Konoha. It was most likely a watch post, not a village at all. Forest was to the left with the sea of sand to its right.** 'Gaara its not wise to go there. Several experienced Shinobi will most likely be placed there. After all, no peace has been settled yet between the two nations. Do as you wish **_**Dear Gaara**_**, but don't make to much of a mess.' **Shukaku's voice echoed into my head. Then like always I could feel his power flow into my own, and his presence reside back into my body.

"Shukaku maybe one of them will teach me what pain feels like." My words were empty, and he probably wasn't even listening. Sand came up and grabbed me and under my command it brought me to the the steps of the massive wooden door that stood between me and what lurked inside.

The sign hung above the door. On a stone arch, it read "Kokkyô Zenshô Kichi" (English meaning: Borderland Outpost)

Its massive wooden frame gave it enough support to handle almost any kind of assault, and like always someone had to yell out.

"Hey kid, turn around. This isn't some place you can bum in. This fort is under Konoha rule. Only Shinobi can come here!" This black haired ninja called out. He stood around 6'2 and was medium weight. His blue eyes looked down on me with superior authority.

"Is that so? Then why the fuck are you here? If your a Konoha ninja then you guys must be really slaking. You look like the dirt everyday people walk on. Nothing more then a pest that cant seem to find his way back into some sewer." I glared back up at him. His face turning dark red. His partner (some gray haired old man) whispered something to him and then his shout came replied.

"Get out of here, before I come down there a teach you what a ass kicking is!" He turned his back as if expecting me to walk away. Instead I just held my hand up and the sand made its way up the wall. With a bend of the wrist he was taken up in the sand and flung onto the ground before me. His head crushing on impact.

It didnt take long for them to react. With in seconds the walls in front of me were lined with ninja. All looking down at me with anger and dislike. 'What a lovely sight. All of these toys just begging me to play with them.' My thoughts forced a grin onto my face.

"So who ever is pissed off, come on down and fix it. I'd love to go one on one with everyone of you pieces of trash." I shot the tease at them, and as if accepting the challenge the old man jumped down first.

He was certainly in his late forty's early fifty's, and he wore his green vest over a blue shirt and dark green pants. His gray hair was hanging just above his face and was pulled back into a short bun that rested on the back of his head. His greenish eyes stared me down with a killers glare. One that showed true anger.

"You dare to attack a Leaf Village Shinobi? Well child, let this old man show you what Kami has in store for you!" His hands came up to his chest and performed several complex hand signs. "Wood style: Wooden spear projectiles!" His words sent six large wooden spears flying towards me.

"Sand wall."

The sand a few feet before me came to life, and formed a solid wall. The sounds of the spears impaling into the sand came through. The foot steps. Hid body came flying over the wall. 'How an old man can do that is beyond me...' My thoughts were interrupted by his fist flying towards my face. Just before impact the sand caught it. I clenched my fist and his hand bones snapped with the force of the sand. He yanked back and held his hand. Standing on his left foot he kicked with his right, and almost made a hit. The sand had came up from the ground around his left foot and pulled him down. In mid flight his right leg was forced up from the impact of his body being forced down. The sand wall collapsed to reveal four more ninja on the ground with weapons already drew.

"Well old man, looks like your turns over. Your friends want to play. Sand Burial." His body was sucked down and then smashed. " Well guys you have my full attention." I turned to look at them all. Two charged with katana. They pulled the sword up to eye level. They made it fifteen feet before I pulled my hand up and slung it side ways. The sand came back to life at my will and attacked from their left flank. Sand Shurikan rained on them. One was killed instantly, while the other one had spun to fight them off. Using his left hand to wield the sword and deflect the assault his right hand came up to perform a hand sign.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame!" His head came to face me and his mouth opened. Releasing a giant flame that formed into a long dragon head. It came at me. Intense heat hit my sand armor and the sand came up around it. With a 'Wisp' the fire was put out. The sand fell back onto the surface and his face jumped from a look of accomplishment into complete disbelief. "So you must be Gaara of the Sand. What have we done to make you come here? Damn Monster!" His voice, deep and angry came at me with deadly intent.

"Your alive. That alone is more then enough reason to come after you. All that live, will pay a price. Shukaku is the collector." I drew my hands up, and preformed several hand signs. "All this, its pissing me off. I came for corpses. SAND BULLET!" Sand shot out from my sand armor and formed small pellets. Each pointed with sand as sharp as a razor. They impaled the swordsman and the other two ninja that were standing further back. Their bodies stood for a few seconds, and then. The wounds sent blood flying out. Coating the sand like a jacket. They all fell down, the sand taking them down into the ocean. The Shinobi standing on the wall jumped down. They all were unarmed and they came in numbers at me. 'Sixteen. Hm, what to do...'

"Sand Shell!" The sand came around me hardening into a complete defense. "Shukaku, take me away..." His power came as a reply. "Shukaku, half body transformation." Those words... The sand... Myself ... And MY SHUKAKU. They all formed what I live for. They all allowed me to live on, and kill. Killing will be my only calling.

The sand shell fell from around me. My left arm was devoured by the sand and it extended into six giant sand claws, the left side of my face was also replaced with sand, forming Shukaku's ear. "Now, let me show you what my meaning is." The ninja stood, horror and shock across all of their feathers. I rushed forward, pushing off with my right leg. My left arm came down and caught the ground, flipping my body to a legs first position. After closing the distance my left and right foot made contact with on Shinobi. Forcing him onto his back, I stood on top of him. The others looked at me as I forced my left arm into his chest. Blood flew onto my face and I turned to look at them all. "Come on? Is the Monster that ugly?" My laughter boomed out, as I charged my next victim with Shukaku's extreme speed. Pushing my arm into the blond female's chest I flung her aside. Her body sliding off my arm and onto the ground. Her lifeless body made a 'thud' on the impact.

"Fire style: Fireball!"

"Wood style: Wooden Bar Prison!"

I was so distracted I hadn't noticed the white, and green haired Shinobi to my left. A wooden call came up around me right as the fireball got within range. My sand had barely enough time to react. It came up as a thin shield that blocked the blast. Turning to glass it fell to the ground. The wooden bars caught fire and in seconds a flaming cage was all around me. The heat drove me insane. I dived into the sand, resurfacing just next to the green haired ninja. "Nice trick, but watch mine." I took him up in my left arm and the sand poured into his body, chopping him in half. His guts fell out of his torso and onto the sand.

"Fuck yo-" His dying breath cut him off as his life floated away.

"DEASHO!" Some brunette girl yelled his name out. With out thinking she charged me, only to be cut off with a sand spear that drove its way into her right boob. She bent backwards and the spear stuck into the ground. "Shit! Kill that red head!" Her command sent the last twelve charging at me.

"Yeah I'm bored too.. Sand Tsunami!" All twelve. Taken into the sea of sand. 'Sand Burial.' The shock shook the ground. Forcing the brunette girl to fall over. Blood pouring out of her wound. My sand fell from around me. Revealing my full body again. I took long strides as I walked up to her, taking her hair up in my hand. I lifted her off the ground forcing her face to be level with mine. "So, who the fuck are you?"

"I am the Out Post commander. My names Ashuin Dario." She shot back.

"Ugly ass name." I punched her with my free hand, and the sand came up. Surrounding her completely. "Hope you like hell." The sand crushed down on her. The faint sound of bones breaking followed by the smell of death. Her life, was no more.

"Now lets see what the hell is in side."

Meiryô's Pov

* * *

"Whats the point in me being here? I want nothing to do with any of you. I don't believe in world peace." My voice came out in its natural sweet sound. I looked at him. Trying to play it cool.

"Is that so, I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah. But you see, we want you." He opened the door, and took a hold of my hair. Dragging me inside he threw me onto the floor. I landed on my hands and knees and looked up. Their was a man, kneeling on the ground. His arms were chained up and his head hung over his chest. He was still breathing but it was shallow, he would surly die soon. "That's the Five Tails host. We plan to extract it soon. His names Han. He was a monster. Just like all Jinchuriki. They all are evil creatures. Meant only to harm humanity. Could you allow something like that to live.

I thought for a moment, and at the first thing that came to mind was...

'Gaara...'

* * *

I want some more reviews before I load the next chapter. I thought id go ahead and give a hint about how Meiryô's view on Gaara. She doesn't hate him, nor does she have much feeling for him yet, but she doesn't want him to end up like the rest of the Jinchuriki. Next chapter another main character appears! I so cant wait. Anyways R&R.


	4. Hyuga fights the Demon, Swim like hell!

Hey guys! I loaded chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gaara's Pov

The wooden doors were all that stood in my way. They protected what ever was inside. Everything, that now belonged to Shukaku. All the items, bugs, and every drop of blood. They all belonged to_ My Shukaku_ now. I advanced to the doors. Looking up at the arch that was hung above it. "What a massive door. Why the fuck would anyone want one of those?" My question was hollow, and was never answered. The wind blew all my words away, into the void we all existance. Something I will never be familiar with. "Fuck it." I lifted my hand into the air, and along with the motion the sand followed. Lifting in to the air. Throwing my hand forward the sand crashed into the wooden gate. Pushing the doors off of their hing they fell backwards. Crashing onto the ground behind them with load cracks and snaps.

Behind the door the last thing I would have expected. Just one kid. He was young. Around eighteen, he had long brown hair. And his eyes were pure white. He wore a green Khaki vest that was pulled over white bandages that trailed down his right arm only. His Headband was snug around his forehead with his bangs hanging outside on both sides. His black ninja pants were loaded down with all the tools you could think of.

"Gaara of the Sand, what a pleasure. My name is Hyuga Neji. I'm the last one here. Everyone else was forced to leave. You killed some outstanding Shinobi, now allow me the chance to avenge them." HE fell into a stance with his right leg and left arm in front of him, pushing his left leg back and folding his right hand to his chest. His eyes closed for a second and then re-opened revealing intense strain on his eyes. All of the veins around his eyes popped out and his Chakra becoming visible.

"Well Hyuga, you done a noble thing. Though you should have gotten away when you had the chance. I leave no survivors, no one will ever witness me and live to tell about it." I folded my arms over my chest and sent him a glare. One that signaled the start of his last battle.

He came in a charge. Full speed, rushing into the fight, our distance closed in seconds. His fist came flying faster then I had ever seen, followed by a kick. Forcing my sand down I caught his arm and deflected his kick with one of my own. He pulled back spinning around he threw his other arm at me. Unable to block in time I jumped up, clearing his attack completely. Somehow he followed the move and with his other hand he pushed forward connecting with my chest. The impact sent me flying back. Crashing into the sand I looked at him. Smiling as I saw him fall back into his stance. Before impacting in the sand my arm went back catching it I flipped backwards. Landing on both legs I pushed off flying back at him. He was fast. Extremely fast. He caught me off guard, sending his fist into my chest. Catching it with the sand, I sent my own attack. Aiming for his head with my right hand he ducked and with his free hand he sent it up, jabbing my elbow joint. My sand armor guarding me from any serious damage, but the impact sent my arm flying into the air. In his kneeling position he swapped out with his right leg, forcing me to jump back. Which freed his hand.

"Gaara, you are indeed skilled. Unexpected of a killer. Are you a Shinobi of the sand?"

"No. Nor will I ever be. I kill for Shukaku, I have no need of a worthless title such as that." I replied. "Hyuga, not bad yourself. I'm afraid that im going to have to end this now though." Sand came in pillars that flew past my head. Crashing into the ground where he stood. Instead of hitting him though he flew back. Dodging them all, he regained his posture and charged. I shot the sand at him in giant amounts, picking it up and throwing it. He just side stepped them all. Each one just crashed into the ground. He closed the distance once again, and sent his volley of attacks. The sand came up and blocked each one before contact. I stood and watched him as he circled me several times hitting at the sand trying to find a week spot. "Its hopeless Hyuga." My words hardly had the time to come out before he made contact. His fist had made it all the way into mt shield cracking my sand armor. He forced his other fist in and hit after hit connected. Each time cracking my armor more.

Jumping back he spoke "I see Gaara, a complete defense. What a coward." His words spoke to me. Hitting all of my nerves.

"Me, Gaara No Sabuka a coward? Fuck you! Watch as I show you my true power!" With out thinking Shukaku took over completely. Forcing all my reasoning back. I was now just a shell watching out my own eyes as Shukaku took the fight into his own hands. My body launched forward now transformed into a mini-Shukaku. It crashed into the Hyuga sending him flying backwards. **"Gaara how good it feels to be open again. Allow me the pleasure."** His laughter filled my insides as I stood incomplete emptiness. Shukaku charged back into the Hyuga. Slicing forward with my own right arm. The Hyuga blocked the blow but was staggered from it. Falling back into his stance he spoke.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred twenty-Eight Palms!" His body shot into an all out fist flying. Hitting Shukaku with every blow. Forcing my body to lift off the ground with each hit. The sand that had built its way up to form Shukaku's body fell from my chest. Then I noticed it. Each hit cut off a Chakra Vein. After the assault finished Shukaku fell backwards. Landing on his sand tail he flipped back onto his legs and charged. Taking the Hyuga into his hand he threw him. His body flew, right over the wall that surrounded the fort. Shukaku fell back into my body and spoke **'Boy we could kill him, I know it, but I'm telling you now. Run! Get away from him. You might not have noticed the Presence but this fort is rigged to blow up. I assume before they retreated they planted Chakra bombs. They aren't trying to kill you, but capture you!'**

"What?" Before anything else could happen, the explosion went off. The last thing I saw was the Anbu that jumped back over the wall, along with that Hyuga. Then my word fell into the black depths of hell.

Meiryô's Pov

* * *

The blond man walked back out of the room. Closing the door. I was trapped. In this room, alone with the five tails. I looked at him. He was in horrible condition. He has cuts all over his chest, and his wrist were slit. Blood leaked from his wounds and puddled on the floor. He lifted his had, and smiled at me.

"I'm Han." His eyes looked up at me, a light brown color pupal that was blood shot, followed by blood trails that ran from his eyes down his face.

"Meiryô." I replied look back at him. "Are you okay?" My voice was frantic as I realized the situation. Jumping towards him I held him up sitting him back so that he was propped up on his knees.

His laughter filled the room. Then he spoke. "Im fine. For now. Why are you here, are you another Jinchuriki?" He questioned me.

"No. I'm not, I don't know why they want me... I hate to ask, but... I need help getting out of here. I want nothing to do with this place. I know another Jinchuriki his name is... Gaara of the Sand. I have to warn him about these people... Do you know away out?"

"Yeah I do. Its death. Just like the other two Jinchuriki. That's the only way I know of, but... I dont want nothing like this to happen to the other host. Like what they done to Fu, Yagura, and me. That bullshit about world peace, its not true. They extract the tailed beast and kill us in the process. They want to hold all the power. Gaara... you said you know him? He is from Suna correct? Then you have to get there. Its sudden I know... but when they come back in im transforming. Ill fight them off. You have to get out of here. There's a lake behind this room. Ill bust the wall down, the room will flood in seconds so be ready. Your going to have to swim. We are somewhere in the Konoha forest. Get to Konoha, find it somehow. Whatever you do, do not let them find. You." His words signaled the silence. I had nothing to say to him. Why he would do any of this, it was like a dream.

* * *

XXXXXX Several Hours pass. XXXXXX

* * *

Instead of the blond man walking back in this man with a black and orange mask walked in. HE strode up to Han and bent in front of him. Then he spoke " Tobi a good boy, what is Han-sama thinking?" He tilted his head to the left and looked at him with his one visible eye.

"Tobi is a good boy, Han is thinking of killing you all though." His words started his transformation. He turned from looking human into... some huge monster. It was was some kind of white horse that had five long white tails. Before Tobi could react the chains that held Han down flew out and smacked him in the face. The creature looked at me and nodded. With one of his tails he smacked the wall that was behind him. Water leaked in and he smacked it again. The cement wall fell in and water flooded in. I was sitting in the front left corner of the room and before I could even move the water picked me up and smashed me into the wall. Han looked forward out the door that I came in. With out a second glance he charged down the hall taking Tobi with him. The sounds of fighting followed shortly after, along with the sound of ripping flesh.

I pushed off the wall and fell into the water. It was about six feet deep in the (Maybe) Eight foot room. Ever muscle hurt as I forced myself to swim against the current that dared to take me away. I dove under the water and opened my eyes. The entrance where the water was getting in was just large enough to get squeeze through. 'no way I'm going to make it.' I swam and swam, as hard as I could. In seconds I had made it to the crack, and after fighting the current I barely made it out. The surface was what looked like a mile above me. I opened my mouth to gasp no realizing I was still drowning. The oxygen escaped my mouth in tiny bubbles. I looked in shock at this. Then with out my command my body shot up. Swimming, as if I would die if I didnt. 'Sadly its true.' I thought to myself. As I reached the surface my world started to fade. Black dots forming to block my vision. Each stroke took more and more. 'Im not going to make it.' I fell. Or I thought I did. The force of Han pushing me up with is demon like arm. I shot out of the water, crashing on the shore line. Gasping for air I looked back, only to notice no one was there. Regaining my composer I stood. Looking behind me I saw the forest.

"If only I could make it... If only!" I took off running into the forest.

* * *

Gaara's Pov

I awoke in a cell. Both my arms chained to the wall. I looked around and saw sand all along the floor. 'A Suna prison cell...' I looked at the bars in front of me I saw him. A man standing fulling cloaked by a white and blue robe. To top it of he wore the Kazekage head dress. "Fuck you!"

* * *

I know Meiryô's part was so short. I should have gone into way more detail, but i really hated that part. She was only meant to learn of Akatsuki she was never going to play much of a role in with them, Han does die fighting them off. In the process his Tailed beast is extracted.

I hope none of you hate me for such a quick Meiryo part. Though I did leave off on an excellent note with Gaara. Ha-ha! \

Anyways R&R i love all that you guys have to say! Thanks- CanIBeWhatImNot.


	5. Will I Die? The demon The Lost

This chapter was by far my favorite one to write. The ending left me with questions. Ha-ha Enjoy, please!

* * *

Gaara's Pov

"Gaara... we finally have you back home. Welcome." His voice, the trash, the sweet lies that poured out of it, none of it was real. They could have never have caught me. I killed that Hyuga! "Gaara, my son. You have been gone for such a long time, and the pain you have caused me, son. Id like for you to accept your punishment." His voice. Again, there it was sweet and calm. Then he turned into his normal self. "Death Gaara, I have sentenced you to death. Embrace it. For you will join all those you have ended, in hell." He spun around and walked the other way. Each step on the hard sandstone floor became faint, in till he was completely gone. His presence was replaced by a man, maybe a few inches taller then me. He wore all black and had purple face paint. The person accompanying him was female, she was slightly shorter then him, and had on a white dress thing, and her blond hair was pulled up into four ponytails.

"So your Gaara of the Sand? Its been such a long time." The man spoke first. His voice was sad and pain was so noticeable. His face held no happiness, only sympathy, and sorrow.

"Yeah I'm Gaara, im glad how everyone fucking knows who I am. Didn't you ever learn manners, who the fuck are you?"

"You cant even remember your own brother and sister?" This time the women spoke. Her voice was clogged by sobs. Her tears ran down her face and she fell to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry, but I could never be family to any of you trash! Your all pathetic humans that are built to be crushed. By my sand. Fuck you. You'll never be worth anything to me, and when I get out im going to rip both of you apart, slowly." I shot the venomous words back at them. The man instantly jumped back and pressed his back into the wall behind him. The girl just fell further into the floor crying.

"Gaara, we never hurt you! Whats wrong, this is one of your last days and you cant even comfort your own sister? We never done anything to you!" The man yelled. His fear was visible now. Both eyes crossed his knuckles clenched, and his back smashed into the wall.

"Kankuro open the door for me. His Chakra is suppressed he cant harm us." The blond girl spoke and the man nodded he walked forward shaking and opened the door. The bars forced their way against the rusted frame causing a load scratching sound. The woman slowly stood and as soon as she did she stumbled into the the small cell with me. Her face looked grim, as if she had seen a ghost. "Gaara, its me Temari. You remember me dont you?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, she even sounded sincere.

"Fuck you. Do me a favor, unchain me, so I can rip your head off your damn shoulders! You BITCH!" I yanked at the chains and swung my head at her. She fell back and jumped out of the room.

"Gaara stop! Please, cant you see we are trying to help you! Make your peace so Kami can forgive you!" She cried out.

"Kami? I don't need some fake ass figure to worship. I have Shukaku! I am a god!" The barred door slammed shut and Kankuro picked her up. Together they ran out of the dungeon, Temari in tears. Her drops made a small trail in the sand.

"Shukaku, please... Save me.."

* * *

Meiryô's Pov

XXX Days of walking XXX

The gates of Konoha! They were huge and two guards were stationed on both sides. As I made my way to the gates one of the guards came rushing to me. He had messy brown hair, and had to red fangs on both sides of his face. He was complemented by the Konohagakure traditional Shinobi uniform. He was accompanied by a large white dog that ran past me and stood facing the forest.

"Ma'am are you okay?" That was the first time anyone had ever asked me that, and for once I was lost for an answer. I looked up at him. My head falling short and I crumbled to the ground. All my muscles locked up and my face impacted in the dirt.

"I need to get to Suna, no-" My words were cut short as I faded back into a deep sleep. One I don't know if ill be able to wake up from.

I awoke in a hospital bed. The white walls along with the tan floor letting off a safe feeling. The fabric of the bed I was once sleeping on rubbed against my bare skin. I could feel some kind of device that was pushed into my wrist. I looked down at it and noticed a small needle poking out, it was attached to a tube that ran its way down the bed and onto the floor then back up the wall to a machine that was hanging next to me from the ceiling. Standing in the door was a pink haired nurse that held firmly onto a tray of food. She noticed I was awake and took the required steps into the room. She took a seat in a small chair that was placed to my left and laid the food on the metal table that hung over my torso. "I'm glad you woke up. We were all really scared that we would lose you. Some how though you pulled through. You had several small fractures and your lungs were strained. As your nurse, I'd like to know what happened, and why and you come to Konoha?" Her voice was spectacular. It held athority and yet at the same time it was kind and polite. Her face was so cute, her large green eyes looked at me with sympathy. She was well figured as-well, from my view I saw no fat on her body that supported small breast. She was in my opinion a very cute girl. She changed her gaze so that it demanded a response.

"I need to get to Suna.. Someone, is going to die if I don't." My reply was hushed and hardly noticeable. Though she picked it up it took her a second to comprehend. Then she replied.

"Who? Who is going to die?"

"... Gaara."

She broke out into laughter. "You mean the man Neji caught? Yeah he is gonna die. He went rogue on his village. Betrayed them completely, in three days they are holding a public execution. You will pay for all his crimes. He was a monster, he killed anything that moved." Her face had turned red from the laughter. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

My reply answered anything she could have asked me. "Gaara, didn't kill me."

* * *

Gaara's Pov

Hours flew by, no one came back, no food or water. Just the chains that kept me company. The place was dark, and the air was cool. I was underground. That was common sense. The air had a familiar taste that hung in it. This was a Suna Special Forces Interrogation prison. Not a normal one. I looked over the area, bars were everywhere the cement wall was behind me and to the left. I was chained in the middle my hands were chained up from the chains that hung from the ceiling. I was in a kneeling position with my legs barred to the ground. "They know what they are doing I guess. Maybe they left me something to work with though. My Chakra is suppressed and I cant move freely. But they don't know the extent of mt sand control." I focused hard to lift the sand and then the chains sent a shock into my body. "Fuck!" My voice echoed in the room.

The room when quiet again and I just hung there. Unable to do anything. Then the door opened, and the Kazekage walked back in. This time with out the hat,

"Son, why did you go rogue? You could have had a life." He spoke the words like a real father would. Using sorrow to pick at me, to bad it wouldn't work.

"Fuck you." I spit back at him, "As soon as I'm free I'll kill you."

"Gaara, realize your position. Your not getting out. You will die. No one or Thing can save you. Grow up for once, all those years with out discipline, your just a savage beast that needs to be put down."His words fell in the air. They hung in the debts of my body though. I almost felt bad, almost. I yanked on the chain and the shock came back. I pulled and pulled and the familiar sounds came back. The sounds of breaking bones. My right hand snapped on last time and fell to the ground. Blood ran from my slit wrist puddling on the ground be fore me. He looked in horror as I freed my left hand. "Guards! Guards! Gaara hurry!" His voice called out. Instantly a few Anbu fell into the room running to the barred door. One slid it open and two ran in.

"I dont need sand to kill you!" I slid my left hand under one and they tripped. Falling on the sandstone floor. I smashed my head into the back of his and blood splattered from his eyes that were crushed from the impact. The other that ran in jumped back and pulled out his sword. He ran it towards me and the metal pierced my left shoulder. The blade slid into my shoulder plate. Blood. My blood. The wound made me realize what had happened. Im bleeding. From my wrist an my shoulder. The Anbu stepped back and left his sword in me. I looked back at the Kazekage. "This isnt over." I fell with a thud. My face smacking into the sandstone floor. Then Lights out.

* * *

Meiryô's Pov.

"He didn't kill me..."

Those words stopped her laughter and she looked at me seriously. She sat back in the chair and looked up. Her mind obviously thinking about what I had just said. "Are you... another Jinchuriki?" She asked.

"No, I don't think I am. I was born with out any kind of Chakra. I don't believe I could be a host." I focused my gaze on her. She was staring up at the ceiling. Then she looked back at you.

"Do you know anything about the Jinchuriki?"

"Only from what everyone tells me. They all say that they are monsters, I don't see it. I was saved by Han the Five tails host, and Gaara spared me."

"They aren't all bad, Naruto. One of the greatest Ninja I know. He's a Jinchuriki, and soon to be Hokage." She laughed. The continued. "He ran into Gaara along time ago. I don't know what happened between them, but Naruto's going to Suna to see Gaara's execution. Its in two days. Your able to move now, you should be fine. You were out for a while. Get ready. I'll see if you can accompany him." With those words she stood, pointed to the clothes on the desk to my right, and then walked out the door.

Several hours passed maybe three, and an old man walked into the hospital room. He wore his red and white robes along with a large white hat that had Hokage in Kanji written in the front. He walked in the door with a cane, he was well into his seventy's. Its was so obvious.

"Sakura tells me you are wanting to go to Suna?" His voice was kind and polite.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being rude. My names Meiryô. Ah, yes. I do need to get to Suna. Gaara... needs me."

"Gaara of the Sand. My dear, no one can save him. He must answer for his crimes. We just got a report this morning that he killed an Anbu. Whit his broken hands and his head. He is far past saving. Someone that longed to kill, doesn't deserve to live. All that young man has ever done was ruin the lives of others. Jinchuriki or not, he is unstable." His voice remained the same, kind and polite but it held all the power.

"Sir, you may think that, but I don't. Nor will I ever. Will I be allowed to travel with Naruto or not?" I was tired of everyone saying that about him. One more time and I'll snap.

\ He laughed then with a slight smile he said, "He leaves in an hour. He should be at the gate now saying goodbyes. Hurry."

That was the last time I will ever stay in Konohagakure. I belong with Gaara, and I will save him. Even if he doesn't think he needs it.

XXXX Days Later XXXX

* * *

Gaara's Pov

They drug me out. Into the public. Right infront of the Kazekage's Office. Then the set me on my knees. My hands broken and chained. The man came out. He wore all black. In his hand was a sword.

"Men, Women and Children, you will now see the rogue. Gaara No Sabuka meet his end!" The Kazekage yelled. "He whispered to the Header,

"Kill him, now."

* * *

Meiryô's Pov

"Kill him, now."

* * *

So R&R, come one guys, tell me what you think! I really would love to know. You guys influence my writing believe it or not. So pretty please? For me? -CanIBeWhatImNot


	6. A kiss, plus a fake doctor

This chapter was really weird to me. Something the whole time felt off. I dunno Ha-ha. Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

Meiryô's Pov

"Kill him now." I heard the Kazekage speak those three words. Following the command the man dressed in all black lifted the sword. Everyone in the crowd that had gathered around the Kazekage office building cheered. They were all so excited. I was standing in front along with Naruto who held me back. I tried to advance but he held me back. The man in black swung the sword cutting Gaara's chest. Blood seeped from the wound, and he just knelled there. His face staying twisted with a grin that had formed along his features. He didn't even show signs of pain. The man in black swung the sword again and it stuck into Gaara's shoulder. I cried out with tears forming in my eyes. I kicked at Naruto and he let go. I ran forward and the man in black yanked the sword back out. He aimed for the finale blow. Time it's self seemed to slow down. I was running in slow motion. The blade went down. His head was held out. It was going to kill him if I couldn't make it. The blade got inches away when I tackled the man. Gaara letting out a laugh. The blade fell with the point sticking in the sand. I fell on top of the black man who punched me in the gut a pushed me off. Gaara turned around by sliding his feet from under him. He used the sword that landed in the ground to cut the chains. He forced the chains onto the blade. The force broke them, freeing his hands. He jumped to his feet. Looking for the Kazekage who had started to run into the building.

* * *

Gaara's Pov

"Oh no you dont bitch. This will be a public execution. Yours!" The sand shot after him, Catching him by his legs it threw him back to me. Sticking my hand in the air I caught him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. I turned around to face the crowd. Anbu and Shinobi were already in attacking range but they hesitated. "Lady and gentlemen of Suna. Allow me the pleasure of killing your Kazekage, my father." I broke out in laughter as the sun picked him up off the ground and wrapped its self around him. He started to scream at his men. Who were frozen in place. Then he started to beg me and telling me he was sorry. My last words ended him. "Sand Burial." His body popped and smashed as the weight and force of the attack landed on his body. Once he was dead the sand fell away with his body falling from the air. His corpse hit the ground with a thud. "Anyone that steps forward will die, anyone that attacks her." I pointed to Meiryô. "Will die. Anyone that comes after us will die. I plan to get both of us food, water, and clothing before we depart." I barked my commands and walked over to Meiryô. I picked her up by the back of her shirt. She looked at my shoulder, the blood running down my arm. "I'm fine, just a scratch. I can take it." She looked at me and our eyes locked.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Yeah." I spun around and looked at the crowd. No one had moved. "Listen fuckers, I said I was planning to stay a while. Get the fuck out of here." My brother that stood in the left part of the crowd walked forward.

"Gaara, you killed the Kazekage, Suna has no leader. As the strongest Shinobi here, I say you become Kazekage." A few of the Shinobi that were there walked forward and knelled. They all threw down their weapons and the crowd broke out into disagreement.

"What the fuck! That monster cant possibly be the Kazekage. Kill him you Shinobi. He is a enemy!" One of the citizens yelled. As soon as no one moved he came running at me. Meiryô gasped and the man punched me. I took the man by his neck and crushed down on it. One of the females cried out. His body fell to the ground.

"I will never protect anyone that has never protected me. None of you are worth my time. Meiryô change of plan we are leaving now." The blond she was with earlier walked forward.

"Gaara, you cant take her. She is under my protection." Naruto called out as he stood and gazed at me.

"Naruto... To bad. She is coming with me." The blood loss caught up with me. Before I knew it I was hunched over with blood pouring from my mouth.

"Gaara you need a doctor." Her voice came and like the wind it was gone. It left me wanting more.

"Meiryô we leave now." I gathered my composer and walked forward. Pushing citizens and Shinobi aside. They all looked at me as I passed them. Some patted me on the back, others stared daggers at me. A few even called me a monster. "Meiryô now!" I called out. Shortly after she was tailing not far behind me. We arrived to the gates of Suna and walked out. The guards tried to protest but we just kept moving forward.

I will never return.

Meiryô's Pov

He walked past everything. His wounds still bleeding. "Gaara, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine. Shut the fuck and walk. We don't have forever. Pretty soon those ninja that followed my father will come after me. You have just become a criminal. The rest of your life you will be hunted. Just like me." He laughed. Breaking out into a uncontrollable laugh. The one people had nightmares about, the same one that sent chills up and down your spine.

"I saved you, you owe me at least one answer. Why didn't your sand protect you?"

He turned around and at the top of his pants was a black tattoo. "Those bastards sealed him to make the execution easy. That's why we are going to go get it removed."

"Oh..." I looked at him as he turned around. His shoulder that was ripped open and had blood running down his arm and back. He had no shirt on and his red hair was messy and had sand in it. 'He is so... Cute.' I opened my mouth and no words came out. I tried another time and nothing. A blush pushed its way onto my face and I quickened my walking to get up behind him. I tugged on his pants and he stopped.

"What do you want?" His voice was irritated. Probably from me bother him. He turned around and looked down at me. His eyes holding no emotion. I gazed up at him, his flawless body and face. He was perfect.

"I want a reward for saving you sandman." He looked at me confused. I froze for a second and then pointed to my lips. He laughed.

"You want me to bust your lip?"

"No! I want a kiss Gaara! I saved you." It was more of a pout then a demand. My blush getting darker. Its presence was burning my face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." I looked at him my gaze turning evil. Before he could turn back around I grabbed both of his arms and lifted my self up to his lips. Forcing a quick kiss. It sent chills up and down my spine and he just held firm. His body tighten and then he relaxed. "Is that all you wanted?" I fell into his arms wrapping my arms around his lower back.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

He sighed and then pulled away in a reluctant manor. "We have to go Meiryô. If we don't they will catch us, and with out Shukaku I'm in not state to take them on." He turned back around and began to walk away. I followed him again. Staying a step behind him.

We walked for an entire day. Never stopping. He refused to, even when I begged for a break. The sand was flat and I thought he was just going out into the desert to die. But we came up to a shack. It was made of metal and had rust all over it. The sand was completely flat around it and the door was broken and falling off. Gaara walked up to the door and walked right in moving the door out of the way. I followed in behind him.

Gaara's Pov

Empty. Just like I left it. The person that once lived here was now miles under the sand. Gone forever. The shack was well lightened and medical tools, food, and water were everywhere. I had just sat down when Meiryô came in. Tired and half dead. "You get to play doctor now. My shoulder needs to be burnt shut, my chest needs stitches the seal needs to be removed and my thumbs need to be pushed back into place." She was shocked at the list of things, then she sat down.

"Do I have to do it?" What a stupid question.

"No I can fucking do it... Yes you have to fucking do it." I dead panned. She stood back up. "All the needed tools are in the kitchen." The house wasn't big, two rooms and a living room plus kitchen. It had nothing it it but two beds in one room a bathroom in the other and kitchen tools plus a coach. The sand floor was about the only problem with the whole thing. Meiryô got up and walked around gathering the tools from the chest. She then walked over to the stove and flipped it on. The bluish red flame came up and she held a knife over it. The blade turned from a metal color to a silverish red. She walked over to me.

"So need anything to bite down on?"

"I'm not a pussy, hurry up." She used a bottle of water and poured it over my arm and in the cut. It was a clean cut all the way through. The bone was hardly intact. Then she took a hold of my arm and pushed the knife into it. The burn sent pain through out my body. I opened my mouth in pain and my legs shot out in front of me throwing my head back. It took a minute or two for her to burn both sides shut and the pain was hardly bearable. "Kay so what now Gaara?"

"Stitches, you gotta close my chest up." She instantly got to work. Pulling out a needle and string she went to work. Closing the wound and cleaning it. "Good at this, were you ever going to be a nurse?"

"No, I just know a thing our two about sewing." She let out a laugh that was simply adorable. It complimented her voice perfectly. The stitches didn't take long. About four minutes.

"Kay now my thumbs. Your gonna have to push them back into place. I broke them trying to free my hands back when I was in the Suna prison."

"Ha-ha now you sound like a convict." She teased me with those words and I could feel it.

"Get to work, nurse." She took a hold of my right thumb and pushed in and then forced it down. The bone popped right back into place with a load crack that sent the pain flying through out my nerves. "Fuck! God dammit! Hurry up and get the other side." My voice was angered, and I was bothered by the way she just went back to work with out replying. She done the same process with my left thumb but instead of screaming out I bit my tongue.

"Gaara how do we do the seal? I don't see anyway to get it off." Her lovely voice rang within the room.

"We are gonna have to get it removed in River Country. There's a mining village called Katabami Kinzan. There's a man who masters in seals there. We will go there after I heal up some."

"So what now?" Her voice was the last thing I heard, then I fell back, heat taking over my body. Then he spoke to me.

* * *

**'You lived, along with her. She will save you, then crush you.'**

* * *

So some crazy shit happened in this chapter. I wanted to have Gaara experience pain. So he did. ^.^ I'm so mean to the anime man I love. Anyways the love right now is so one sided it hurt me. Ha-ha. Gaara is the sand demon, all he feels toward Meiryô is lust. No real emotions. But its a romance and with this chapter it shall begin! ha-ha, i want reviews guys. I've had a few add my story to your favorites I'd love to know why. Ha-ha come on please? I'll buy you cookies! (i'll eat them all but you don't have to know that.) R&R For all of you that don't know i am using the map that is shown on maybe if you guys get bored you will have a look. Ha-ha, anyways thanks!


	7. New followers and a clone fight!

Hey guys! Its me! Anyways this chapter has alot of talking. Not all that interesting at all. But maybe! You will learn something you hadnt all ready figured out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gaara's Pov

'How are you talking to me?' My own voice rang in my head. The space was empty and in front of me was a giant door. On the door was a seal and behind that was the figure of Shukaku. He was huge with sand falling off of his body, The black tattoos were visible. The ones that ran up and down his body. **'Boy, your asleep. Or maybe I should say, you passed out. I would take over your body but that damn seal is holding me back, take it off soon.' **His voice thundered in the small space. His large body shaking the space with each movement. **'I can only give you a lot bit of Chakra, so spend it when you need to, I cant help you in any battles till this seal is removed.' **He spoke one last time before I woke up. The room was still dark, and Meiryô was standing over me, but this time there was more people. Several. All wore a black and white mask with animal faces on it. Their attire was also composed of a long tan desert cloak and black ninja boots.

"Your awake, Gaara." Meiryô's voice rang "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, who the fuck are you freaks?" My demand was met with a reply from a man with long greenish hair. His eyes shined yellow under the mask.

"We were Suna Anbu, but after you killed the Kazekage our loyalty now is held by you." He knelled down along with the two girls that had came with him.

"Why the fuck would I need you guys?"

The question was replied by a girl with short black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. "Because that seal locks up you power, though your amazingly strong with out,you wont be able to defend yourself and her successfully. We have fled Suna, to help you. We are in your debt for killing that bastard." She looked up at me and removed her mask. She was beautiful to say the least, her black hair complemented her olive skin perfectly and her blue eyes held the ocean. "Gaara, you don't have to like us, just allow us the honor of following you. You'll need all the help you can get, you have just started a war. One you cant fight by yourself."

"Yeah, and what war is that?"

"Your fight for survival, every nation allied to Suna will have contracts out for you, the greatest Shinobi will come after you. You have more then just killed a Kazekage, you have embarrassed one of the strongest nations, they will want revenge."

"I don't accept, but maybe Meiryô will. You can stay for now, if the answer is no ill kill the three of you. If its yes then I guess, you'll just have to do what the fuck I tell you to."

"Gaara we are prepared for it, we wont fail you." The man spoke. The girl that never talked stood up and took her mask off. She also had blue eyes and and black hair which was long and that hung down her back. Her bangs were pulled to the left which covered her left eye. She was cute but nothing special.

"Gaara, we all know you. I apologize for us being rude. I'm Hina, the big breast lady is Anyo, and the man is Shinguyo.

The girl that was knelled on the ground punched her in the leg and laughed, while the man just looked at her. "Our last names have been given up. Our clans disowned us when we went rogue. All of us are all A class criminals now. Please, accept us as your weapons, or kill us. We no longer have a life."

"Weapons?" My grin slipped across my face. "I was born a weapon, I don't need anymore." Her head dropped and she looked down. Shinguyo looked at me then spoke.

"Sâ (Sir in Japanese) forgive me for saying this, but you are in no way fit to fight. How you even survived the journey out here is impossible to comprehend. You should have died shortly after killing the Kazekage, we are offering to die for you, but I guess I should tell you why. You deserve to be Kazekage, you might not know it but in our eyes your the only one fit to lead Suna. Your whole life you have killed our citizens. So many hate you. They might have offered you the chance back in Suna, but you wouldn't have been accepted. Even if you had agreed. We will help you, to prove to everyone in Sunagakure that your no monster." His voice was shallow and he bowed his head.

"I already said once that none of them are worth my protection." My voice was changing again from stable to uncontrollable rage. "Why are all of you so ignorant? I don't want to fucking help any of you." I stood up and grabbed Hina by the throat and slammed her into the wall. She didn't try to fight it instead she just stood there pressed into the wall. She looked into my eyes with hollow vision that felt like it saw through me. Meiryô stood up from her seat and looked at me.

"Enough Gaara, drop her. Think about the offer, you would have the power to change the village, you could set an example for all the other Jinchuriki. Akatsuki is after all of you. They think you are all monster and they plan to kill you all off. By becoming Kazekage you help save the last Jinchuriki so that they all get a chance to live a full life." Her voice demanded obedience. My hand let go of Hina and she stood there.

"When I get this seal off I will think about it. Shukaku will decide my future. In till then you Shinobi make your self at home. Fuck up and I'll kill you." I walked past them all making my way to the door. I stepped out and walked away from the house sitting on the sand a few yards away from the house. Meiryô came running out. She walked up beside me and set down. She pulled her knees up to her and hugged herself.

* * *

Meiryô's Pov

I sat down next to Gaara out side in the sand. Folding my knees up and hugging them I looked out into the ocean of sand. The sun was setting and the sky was darkening. Th silence went on for a few minutes before I broke it. "Gaara, they just want to help. You should become Kazekage, learn to love the people that you never got to know. They aren't evil. They were just following orders." My words came out with more sympathy then I was aiming for. I looked over to him and he was staring off into the sky. He turned his gaze to me and stared into my eyes. A cold shiver ran up and down my spine and warmth flooded over me.

"I don't give a fuck about any of them. I'm going to use those Shinobi and get my seal off and then im going to rip them limb from limb. I have no desire to lead a nation, my reason for living is for Shukaku, I will do what ever he tells me to. No way he will want me to lead Suna, at most he will want me to destroy the whole place." His voice was full of hate and he stood up turning back to the sand. "I was cursed with a blessing." The sand came to life with his words and formed six sand clones, all had weapons made of sand that crystallized into glass. "Shukaku trained me to kill." The clones ran at Gaara and attacked. Two went in for a killing blow. Both aiming to ram their swords into chest. Gaara fell back. Into the sand and shot his legs up. Each leg made contact with the sand clones crotches. The fell forward simulating actual men and landed in the sand. Another sand clone had made his way behind Gaara and jabbed his sword down to run Gaara through. He rolled to the side and lifting himself off the ground with his hands he spun and kicked the clone in the face. He flew into the sand. The clone furthest away threw his Shurikan and they flew towards Gaara with amazing speed. He side stepped out of the way and using his sand he shot his own which impaled in the clone causing him to burst into grains of sand. The last two stay tactical. They used the others as a distraction and went in from behind Gaara. One stabbed out at him and the other kicked at his legs. He spun and caught the sword with his bare hands. The glass blade cutting into them. He saw the kicking coming and he jumped over it. This caused the blade to cut deeper into his hand. He removed one hand and punched the swordsmen clone in the face. The blade fell from his grip and with the hand still holding it Gaara flipped it into the air. He caught the sand hilt in his right hand and slashed at the kicker. His sand made head fell from his shoulder. "I am the ultimate weapon. Even with out Chakra I can handle myself. I can kill in ways that most wouldn't try. When I was in locked up I killed a Anbu by smashing his head into the sandstone with my own. I will kill at all cost, because that's the way I was raised. I couldn't lead Suna, nor will I ever want to. He turned back to the house and started walking in.

"Gaara, you don't have to lead it alone. I will always stand by your side. Because even when you had the chance to kill me you didn't. Even now, you don't." He grunted and walked inside. Leaving me by myself in the silence. Not even a minute later Hina walked out. She looked around and when she spotted me she ran over to me. She sat in the sand next to me and looked at me with a huge smile.

"Gaara's one amazing man. He's strong, and he even killed the one man I hate. I'm sorry for him."

"Whys that Hina?"

"Along time ago, when he was still in the village and I was still a kid we avoided him. Because he had Shukaku none of us wanted anything to do with him. We all thought he was a monster. I was given a task not to long ago to kill him. I had the chance back when he was killing the Kazekage but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Her eyes saddened and her smile faded. She looked back at the house.

"Why would anyone ignore a child. Even if he was a host?" I probed her with the question.

"Because I thought he was a monster. We all did."

"No wonder he killed so many of you. You were all horrible to him. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am, thats why he has to become Kazekage. If he he leads Suna can live a normal happy life. No more being hunted.

"I know... But he refuses..."

* * *

Short. So short. But next chapter will be fun for all ya' that read. R&R i will die if I don't know what you think!


End file.
